


you're the sweet that gets stuck in my teeth

by quietlyposts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: Kameron is a little shy, Asia is a little chaotic, Aquaria is a lot clumsy, and Monet is just here to stir the pot.Snapshots of Kam and Asia falling in love, on tour.Rock Band au drabbles.
Relationships: Kameron Michaels/Asia O'Hara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	you're the sweet that gets stuck in my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kam and Asia's looks from London, and my bestie shipping hard. Also inspired by all of the Can-Do Queens shenanigans. 
> 
> inspo photos here; quietlyposts.tumblr.com/post/618313025388216320
> 
> Title from Can't Keep It A Secret by the Donnas

The music cut abruptly, and Kameron turned around to see Asia stand up behind her drum set, brandishing a drumstick, freshly snapped in half. Aquaria leaned into her mic stand, hair flopping into her eyes.

"Another one, girl?" Monet called out, eyebrows raising. 

"Yes! Kameron!" Asia yelled back, waving her drumstick wildly, "Why did you break my stick!" 

"What?! How could I even- that doesn't even make any sense!"

"It sure doesn't! So why'd you do it!" 

Aquaria's eyes bounced and forth between the two, grinning, as Asia refused to crack a smile and kept Kameron's eyes widening more and more. 

They'd been like this since Asia joined them a few weeks ago, after Eureka's knee gave out on her during their Canadian tour. It seemed like the stupider the accusation was, the more baffled Kameron would get, which Asia found wildly charming. 

"Alright, y'all, I think we got it, why don't we just head to the hotel. Aquaria's gonna fucking pass out from all Redbull and no food anyway." Monet swung her guitar behind her back, reaching up to release her braids from the haphazard bun she'd tucked them into. 

"What- no I'm fine! Look at me!" Aquaria swung her leg up a high kick, unfortunately tangling the cord of Kameron's bass in her boot on the way up, tanking the plug out of her bass. "Whoops."

The girls all burst into laughter as Aquaria blushed, hurriedly rolling up the cords onto her arm. 

"C'mon klutzilla, we'll get sushi." Kameron knocked her shoulder gently into Aquaria's with a wink, and they all worked quietly and quickly to finish packing up.

🎸🥁 

Asia clapped as Aquaria tried to fit a second sushi roll into her mouth, even as Kameron reached to try and wrestle the chopsticks away from her mouth. "Aquaria! No!" 

"quaria, yes!" Asia grinned, leaning forward on her elbows, and meeting Kameron's eyes with a little quirk of her eyebrows, challenging glint in her eyes. 

Kameron's hand faltered a little, nerves getting the better of her. She had always kind of felt like the wet blanket, never really wanting to go out or let loose like Aquaria and Monet, and now that Asia was here that feeling had seemed to multiply. She settled back into her seat, poking at her own plate pretending to be fascinated by the rolling sushi belt. She took a calming breath, and reminded herself that these girls knew her, and loved her, and Asia probably didn't even mean anything by it. It wasn't like she was ever rude, or even actually seemed bothered by Kameron, but- still- 

"Scooch, scooch, move it! Order me another tea if the waiter comes!" Kameron startled a little as Asia shoved at Monet and slid from their booth, her heels knocking against Kameron's as she went. Kameron watches her flannel flap behind her as she hurries off, leaning back into her seat with a smile she knows probably looks more like a grimace. 

"What's up, Kam?" Aquaria asks, almost immediately, her brows pinched together. 

"Uh-uh, the truth." Monet adds, pointing a finger at her as soon as Kameron opens her mouth to respond. Kameron tilts her head, frowning, but knowing she's been caught. 

"I just- you know… sometimes I think you'd have more fun without me. I know you wouldn't!" Kameron interrupts herself, smiling a little sadly at them both, "but I- I dunno. I worry I guess."

"Well don't! You know I don't actually wanna choke to death, and we love having you around! You're plenty of fun, even if you are the strong silent type sometimes!" Aquaria wiggles her shoulders, grinning, and leans against Kameron, fake swooning. Kameron's smile is genuine, this time, and she feels her muscles relax just a little. She knows it's true, but it's always solidifying to hear out loud. 

"Besides, Asia seems to think you're plenty of fun, girl." Monet rolled her eyes, lifting her glass to take a drink but paused halfway to her mouth, "Kameron! Are you being serious!" 

Aquaria startled as Kameron slumped in her seat a little more, shrugging and twirling her chopsticks in her fingers. 

"It's not a big deal, she doesn't have to like me I know I belong here and I-" 

"What?!-" "-Kameron, really?" Aquaria and Monet both spoke over each other, wearing twin looks of disbelief. 

"I just- I've been trying to be more fun and open for her, but I just. Sometimes I feel like she just must think I'm boring, and uhm, just doesn't like me much." Kameron shrugged, trying not to let her own words upset her. Asia was just so… wild. So fun. Everything that shy, boring Kameron was not. 

"Asia does so like you! She even tol- Ow!" Aquaria cut herself off with a pout, but Kameron was too busy trying to look casual and unbothered to notice Monet give Aquaria's foot a kick under the table. 

"Yeah, girl, she's obviously just messing with you like a friend. If she knew it bothered you, I'm sure she'd stop." 

Monet's brow furrowed, and then her eyes widened as she spotted Asia heading back from the bathroom. She tapped on the table with her chopsticks, getting Aquaria's attention, and then swung them to point toward Kameron. She gestured her head to the side, darting her eyes over Kameron's shoulder. Aquaria made a confused face, and went to turn around, only to be stopped by Monet's foot against hers. Monet rolled her eyes again, sitting up a little straighter and tossing her hair. 

"Right Aquaria?" She said loudly, looking past Kameron to make eye contact with Asia. "If Asia knew that Kameron thought she was making fun of her, she would be upset." 

Asia froze, her smile dropping as she heard Monet's words. She stopped just behind Kameron, lips parting in surprise as she registered the words. 

"Oh! Yes! If Asia, who definitely likes Kameron and is just teasing and not at all really annoyed by her or something- if she knew Kameron's feelings were hurt, she'd be like. I don't know, really sad." Aquaria was perhaps a shade too loud, expression still confused as she made eye contact with Monet. She clutched Kameron's hand tightly, lips pursing she ran her thumb over the other woman's knuckles. 

"Seriously, Kameron, I think she's just trying to fit in and be playful with you. I mean, she is like that with all of us, she's not singling you out." Kameron nodded, grasping Aquaria's hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Monet stood abruptly, quieting both the girls as Asia stepped forward finally, her smile just a little tight at the edges. Asia slid back into her seat, mind racing as she replayed the words in her mind. She had no idea Kameron thought she was annoyed with her- that was by no means her intention when she teased her. She knew Kameron was shy but… she thought Kam had been warming up to her lately, not trying to make Asia like her more. She could fix this! She knew she could. 

🥁🎸

Kameron enjoyed the silence of the gym, it was one of her favorite parts of working out at these weird hours. Her whole ritual started with unlocking the door with her room key and just basking in the quiet, something she never seemed to find anymore. 

She settled her phone and water bottle next to one of the weight benches and settled down, glancing over her reflection in the mirror. She took a few deep breaths and then began her reps, just her and the metallic slide of the machine. It was paradise- at least until about 45 seconds later when she heard the click of another key unlocking the hotel's gym. 

She sighed, not wanting to pause her rep but looking anxiously at her shirt, discarded to the side in lieu of just her sports bra, and then back to the mirror, waiting to see who turned the corner. 

"Evening, muscles. What a coinkydink to find you here!" Asia chirped, grinning. 

"Did you need something, Asia?" Kameron bit her lip, watching the other girl in the mirror. She clung onto her bandmate's words from earlier, trying to take a calming breathe. She didn't need to impress Asia, she just needed to be herself. 

"To work on my fitness of course! What else?" Asia beamed into the mirror, meeting Kameron's eyes, then turned to the rack of free weights, and testing a few. 

"In slippers." Kameron deadpanned, lips pursing. She had that feeling again; a little twisting in her stomach that made her think Asia was making fun of her. It made her cheeks flush, and her hands sweaty, and she couldn't quite place why Asia always had that effect on her.

"I'm not lifting them with my toes!" Asia exclaimed, finally picking two small weights. She walked over and sat daintily on the bench next to Kameron, crossing her legs and wiggling her slipper foot in Kameron's direction. "Now if you please! I like quiet while I exercise." 

Asia wiggled her shoulders, her bangs bouncing against her forehead. Kameron grinned, rolling her eyes, and went back to her leg lifts, relaxing back into the quiet of the room. Kameron's eyes closed as she leaned back on the bench, counting quietly. Asia's arm dropped, not bothering to pretend to work out when Kameron couldn't even see her.

She wanted to apologize, but now that she was here she couldn't bring herself to break the silence. What was she supposed to do, just blurt out into the quiet room that she was an idiot, that her flirting came off as offensive, that of course she liked Kameron, but she liked seeing her cheeks flushed even more? No- no that'd be stupid, and awkward, and then Kameron would clam up into her little shy shell even tighter. No, Asia would handle this her way. 

She spread her legs on the bench, placing her elbow on her knee and began lifting the weight as dramatically as she could. She waited until Kameron's leg was lifted, muscles taught as she held up the weight, and then let out the loudest, most exaggerated moan she could as she curled her weight up to her chest. Kameron startled, leg dropping immediately as her eyes shot open, finding Asia in the mirror immediately. Asia fought back her grin, making eye contact and lowering it down, and unblinkingly repeating the moan as she lifted again. 

"Asia-" Kameron started, that warm, embarrassed feeling flying back as her cheeks flushed. 

"Yeah, bro?" Asia replied, widely grinning now. Success! She repeated the moan again, then added, "Just getting in my reps." 

Kameron couldn't help the giggle that burst forward, because. Because Asia obviously wasn't making fun of her. Just because she was working out, and Asia made a joke about working out, doesn't mean Asia was making a joke about Kameron… Right? Kameron's smile faltered, and she took in a deep breath as she tried to shake the thought. 

This time, Asia noticed as Kameron's expression twitched, just for a second, and her own grin fell a little too. Shit. Time to switch it up then! Asia dropped the weight and climbed off the bench, doing a bunch of quick and exaggerated stretches. 

"Cardio! Gotta keep my glutes right!" Asia bent at the waist, shaking her butt and looking over her shoulder at Kameron. Kameron's cheeks darkened as she glanced away, back into the mirror, where she obviously thought that Asia couldn't see her still looking. 

"Actually, for your glutes you might want-" 

"CARDIO!" Asia chirped, and then took off across the room, her slippers slapping loudly against the floor. She skidded to a stop at the opposite wall, turning quickly to see Kameron staring wide-eyed, jaw dropped. Asia found herself suddenly wishing she was in more than her old ratty Rolling Stones shirt and pajama shorts as she crossed her arms to hold her boobs, and began running back to the mirror. 

She stumbled a little when her slipper fell off, but she quickly kicked it forward, and then took a wild leap over it when she reached it. "Hurdles!"

Maybe a little too wild of a leap, Asia realized as she stumbled toward the mirror. 

"Asia, oh my god!" Kameron jumped up from her bench and lunges forward to grab Asia's shoulders, stopping her from crashing into the mirrored wall. Kameron pulled her close to her chest, her hands soft but firm. Her eyes were sparkling, smile big enough that Asia could see her dimples, and Asia felt her heart stutter. 

Kameron watched Asia seem to almost shrink in her arms, blush more apparent then Kameron had ever seen before. And suddenly- everything clicked. That weird, warm embarrassed feeling Kameron felt when Asia teased her, what Aquaria almost said at dinner, and why Kameron felt like she always had to avoid Asia’s gaze. Shit. Monet was gonna laugh at her. She just knew it. 

“Whoops.” Asia giggled, pulling back. “I guess that’s enough cardio for me... I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight, Kam.”  
“Goodnight, Asia.” Kameron gave her shoulders a light squeeze, and Asia gave her a wink in the mirror as she left. Kameron was so fucked.  
🎸🥁


End file.
